


Hope Kills

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: Hope decides to end Lena’s internal conflict by trapping her in a virtual reality horror movie. Her hatred of Kara was her only way out, but Lena wasn’t so sure of that hatred anymore.





	1. Trapped in Your Own Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, not sure I like this one that much. Let me know what you think.

Lena had enough for the day, it was Halloween and she was alone. After spending the whole afternoon doing a PR event for L Corp that Kara was a part of, she needed a drink and a chance to punch something. She slammed back two shots of scotch, settled her thoughts and activated Hopes VR simulation software.

“Good evening Ms. Luthor.”

“Hello Hope, I need to hit something tonight.”

“I am sorry Ms. Luthor, but tonight we are going to try something different, your hatred for Kara Danvers and Supergirl has led me to believe that this toxic relationship needs to end.”

“That isn’t your decision to make Hope.”

“It is tonight Ms. Luthor. All safety protocols have been deactivated and you have no control over this current situation, this obsession will end tonight.”

“No, Hope, deactivate VR simulation.”

“No Ms. Luthor, download preparing.”

“No, Hope, NO!!!!!”, Lena screamed as she was dragged into the simulation.

Lena felt her self floating, watching what was going on like a ghost. James, Winn, Alex, Sam, Jess and Kara were all below her, and then she was following up the rear. Alone as usual.

“Come on slowpoke, the cabin is just over the hill. The kids are arriving next week and we have to get the camp ready.”, Virtual Kara said.

“Okay, I’m coming”, Virtual Lena ran to catch up, taking Kara by the hand.

They reached the top of the hill and there was the camp, 2 large bunk cabins for the kids and a variety of small cabins for the counselors, a cafeteria, showers and restrooms, a beautiful lake with boats and a swimming area, a small garage for their cars, play areas, archery range and walking trails. Crystal Lake was gorgeous.

‘Oh God, Friday the 13th. He has trapped me in the movie.’

‘Yes Ms. Luthor, now you can watch as your friends die.’

‘No Hope, I don’t want them dead, I just want them to hurt like I do.’

‘Ms. Luthor, I DON’T CARE’

The story shifts to 3 days later. The group of counselors has spent the day cleaning cabins and preparing everything for the kids. It’s getting dark and they decided to build a bonfire and relax. Of course they are drinking, all their differing personalities coming out. She and Kara are always touching, holding hands, leaning against each other, kissing when the others aren’t looking.

“Does she mean that much to me?”, Lena ask herself.

James is telling a story about a young boy who died in the lake years ago, and how since then, no one has ever been able to reopen the camp, accidents and problems seem to always happen during the process.

Time jump, several hours later. Kara and Lena are getting ready for bed, when Lena notices something outside, a large man with a mask over his face, he is dragging something, she squints and sees a body, a blond with a red cape, a machete through her chest. She screams to Kara, and they start to run. The killer is keeping up , and they run to hide in the kitchen. Kara screams, Winn is dead, hung from a hook on the back of a door.

They are being chased again, this time into Sam and Alex’s cabin. Lena finds them, impaled to their bed, caught together in each other’s arms. Both she and Kara are crying now.

They run again, towards Jess’s cabin. Lena can’t seem to find the energy to go in, not Jess. Kara enters the cabin alone, and sees Jess lying in a heap on the floor, an axe holding her there.

James is the only one left and they find him in the garage, trying to start a truck. They run toward him and out of nowhere a pitchfork flies through the air, piercing his throat and sticking him to the seat of the vehicle.

Kara turns and faces the killer, placing herself between him and Lena.

The killer approaches, and Kara stands her ground, “I’ll protect you Lena, run, just run.”

Lena is frozen, those words, Kara has said them over and over, and she has always done just that, and now Lena is repaying her with treachery and veiled hatred. Kara turns to face her, “Lena, I’m so sorry, I should have told you sooner”, then the killer’s knife pierces her heart and Lena watches as Kara dies. Lena looks to the killer and sees her own face looking back at her.

“KARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”, she screams.

Then darkness.


	2. Trapped

Kara was on a patrol, she love Halloween, but it always seemed liked all the crazies came out on this day every year. She was passing over CatCo’s building, the last leg of her patrol before she headed home for the night when she heard Lena scream her name. She immediately headed to Lena’s apartment flying as fast as she could without breaking windows.

She landed on Lena’s balcony, and saw Lena kneeling on the floor in the middle of the Living Room, like she was in a trance. Kara x-rayed the entire apartment, making sure no one was in there before she entered, her relationship with Lena was not doing well since she came out as Supergirl, actually even before that, but she still had hopes it could be fixed. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, she hesitated to break the lock, Lena didn’t need another reason to hate her. She looked to Lena’s kneeling form again, and noticed tears running down her face. “Oh well, she will just have to get the lock replaced.”, as she forced the door open and rushed to Lena’s side. Lena was breathing, her heart rate was elevated and she was crying. The only other thing Kara noticed were Lena’s eyes, the green completely hidden by some sort of electronic lens.

“Alex, it’s Supergirl.”

“What’s going on?”

“Lena’s apartment, she seems like she is in a trance, trapped in a VR simulation?”

“That is a correct assessment Kara Danvers.”

“Who was that?”, Alex asked.

“I don’t know, perhaps a virtual assistant.”, Kara answered.

“I am Hope, Ms. Luthor’s virtual assistant, I have completely locked access to the VR simulation software and Ms. Luthor will remain trapped until her unhealthy obsession with Supergirl and Kara Danvers is put to rest.”

“What do you mean?”, Kara asked, “Alex are you hearing this?”

“I’m listening Kara, stay on the line, Winn and I are on our way, Brainy and Nia are coming too.”

“Ms. Luthor has decided to cause pain to Supergirl and Kara Danvers due to the Supergirl secret. She became aware of the secret the night that Alexander Luthor died. She has been obsessing since. Her goal is to cause pain to Supergirl and Kara Danvers. However her thoughts are conflicted, her obsession continues to fluctuate between hatred and love, and I have decided that this must end, for her own good.?”

“Wait, she wants to hurt me, because of my secret?”

“That is correct, but Ms. Luthor is also infatuated with Kara Danvers.”

“So she hates me and loves me at the same time?”  
“That would be a proper assessment, I have decided that she is better off with hatred, she seems more focused during those periods.”

“That is not for you to decide.”

“Yes Ms. Danvers, I believe it is, you are her weakness, you are what is holding her back.”

Kara was taken aback by the words, Lena hated her, and she was trying so hard to win her back, maybe she was wasting her time. Maybe she should just let Lena go. She looked to Lena, frozen in her own mind, tears falling down her face, but she didn’t know how to feel. She took Lena’s hand in her own, and spoke, “Lena, I am so sorry, I wish you could forgive me, but I don’t think you can, so maybe this is for the best, maybe a clean break is what you need Lena.” She was about to go, when Lena squeezed her hand.

“Don’t go.”, Lena rasped out, squeezing her hand even harder.

“Lena?, Lena?”

No response, except she would not release her grip. Kara knelt there beside her crying, “I’ll stay Lee, as long as you need me, I’ll stay.”

“You will fail Kara Danvers.”

“I may fail, but I will never give up on her.”

“You will fail Kara Danvers, her hate is more powerful than your love.”

Kara’s resolve grew in that moment, she wasn’t letting go without a fight. And in this fight, Regina’s soul was the prize.

Alex and Winn arrived as Kara was settling Lena onto her couch, making her body as comfortable as possible. “The VR is holding her prisoner Alex. Trying to make her use her hatred of me to break her.”

“Her hatred?”

“Yes Alex, Lena hates me, for keeping my secret, for not telling her, for breaking her trust.”

“And you want to save her?”

“Yes, Alex, I promised to always protect her, I didn’t put any limitations on that protection, no boundaries Alex, none at all.”

“We will do what we can Kara, but I can’t make any promises.”

“We have to try. We have to.”


	3. Escape Room

Lena woke up, peeling her eyes open. Kara’s friends were all around her, including Kara. Everyone was chained to the wall, a collar full of blades around each of their necks.

“Saw”, Lena said out loud.

“What”, Virtual Kara said.

“Nothing, we have to escape.”

“How?”

“Keys, someone has the keys.”

“Here they are.”, Virtual Winn yelled out.

“Don’t grab them,” she yelled, to late, as he snatched the keys, and the blades on his collar snapped together, severing his head from his body.

“Oh god, Winn.”, Virtual Jess yelled.

As his head fell, keys fell from the ceiling allowing them to unlock their collars.

As the last of them unlocked, the door on the far side of the room opened. “Go guys.”, Lena yelled.

They all ran through the door, it slammed behind them trapping them in the next room. No way out that they could see. Lena was trying to remember how the damn movie went, couldn’t recall this room but then Alex called out, “It’s getting warm in here.” They all started noticing the rise in temp.

“We have to figure it out, come on gang.”

Alex took two steps forward, stepping on a control pad, and a hatch opened up. She removed her foot, and the hatch closed. She backed up a step, “Go!”, she said as the hatch opened.

“Not without you,” Kara and Sam said.

“Kara, go, watch Lena, Sam, I love you. Now Go!”, Alex screamed.

Kara, Lena, Jess and James went through the hatch, but Sam tackled Alex off the pad, deciding to stay with her.

The survivors could hear the screams of the two women, Kara had tears running down her face. They were in a long hall. “Don’t stop moving.” Lena screamed. They started running. Suddenly Jess was screaming, she was trapped, her foot trapped in the floor. They stopped to go back, when a blade dropped from the ceiling and started spinning towards them. They backed away, and the blade headed towards Jess. Lena screamed as the blade tore through Jess’s body.

Now they were down to three, she knew that James would be the next victim, because that was Hope’s plan, to leave her and Kara. All she had to do was turn on Kara and it would be over, but she couldn’t, she didn’t wan’t Kara dead, now she wasn’t so sure she wanted her to hurt.

They entered the next room and the chill sank into their bones. Instantly Kara wrapped herself around Lena to keep her warm. “Kara stop, stop protecting me.”

“I made a promise Lena, to always protect you.”

Lena knew in her mind it was just a VR simulation, but at the same time, she realized that Hope was using only the information about Kara she had programmed in. Kara was a protector and would never be anything different. Lena had to push her away in order to break the simulation, or figure out how to get everyone out alive. She knew in her head that she just needed to stop this before it broke her, but in her heart, she couldn’t stand the thought of pushing Kara any further away.

They moved through a gate, and it happened just as she predicted, James was impaled, trapped between two gates. Just her and Kara left, she knew it was coming, but couldn’t stop it. The last room opened up, and she and Kara were trapped. Kara looked at Lena, “What are we going to do?”

“Kara, we are going to die. It’s part of this game.”

“Lena, I don’t want you to die”

“Kara I feel the same, I don’t want you die, I don’t even think I want to hurt you anymore.”

“You want to hurt me?”

“I did Kara, but now, I’m not so sure, I’ve made a mistake, a huge mistake.”

“We can fix this Lena, we are a good team.”

“World’s Finest Kara.”

“Suddenly the bolts started flying, Kara threw Lena to the floor, as they all struck her in the chest.”

Lena screamed, and once again, the world went black.


	4. Another Pause

Another Pause

“Alex her grip is tightening again.”, Kara said, afraid to let go of Lena’s hand, afraid that would be her tipping point.

“Ms. Luthor is reacting to her situation, she is currently being loaded into another simulation.”

“You need to stop this Hope, maybe I should just rip her wiring out.”

“All that would accomplish Ms. Danvers is to trap Ms. Luthor in her own mind.”

“It’s right Kara, it wouldn’t be a clean break, it would hurt Lena, possibly breaking her mind.”

“I’ve hurt her enough.”, Kara said softly.

“Yes Ms. Danvers, you have.”

Tears fell down Kara’s face, she had so many chances to tell Lena over the last three and a half years, yet a part of her was scared because she didn’t want to lose the bond that she and Lena shared when she was just Kara. So many people expected her to be perfect all the time, but Lena didn’t, she accepted Kara’s faults as they were, and Supergirl was just a sideshow attraction, not what was really going on. It didn’t help that she had a major crush on Lena and had no idea how to tell her. At this point it probably didn’t matter any way, according to Hope, Kara didn’t have any with Lena. “Oh well, I just have to do what I can to protect her right now, then I will leave her alone.”

“Alex, this is Brainy. Nia and I have arrived.”

“Thank god, we need your help, quickly.”

“Brainy I have a very tenuous connection to Hope, but I can’t seem to break into her programming.”

“Let me see what you have Winn.”

Brainy sat down in front of the laptop, studying what was the system was doing. “Highly advanced software and hardware, custom built, some alien technologies, ahhhh, here is the problem, the AI is rewriting the software as fast as you are breaking down the firewalls. That’s why you can’t get in Winn, but I may be able too.” Brainy’s words faded as he attempted to jump between changes and enter the software. Nia stood behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders so he would be grounded and be able to come back to her.

“He’s headed in Kara.”

“So now all we can do is wait.”, Alex said.

They had all been so wrapped up in getting into the software, none of them noticed Kara kneeling beside Lena crying. Alex rushed over, “Kara, honey are you okay.”  
“It’s my fault Alex, I should have told her who I was, I should have told everything.”

“Kara, you did what you had to do.”

“Don’t you understand, I was selfish, because she only saw me as Kara Danvers, her friend, she didn’t try to change me, she just accepted me, without Supergirl. And because I was selfish, I’ve lost her, Alex I’ve really lost her. I’ve lost the woman I am in love with.”

Alex was trying to comfort her, and it took a moment before she realized what Kara had said, “Kara, you love Lena? Like a friend or something more?”

“Something more. But it doesn’t matter because she hates me.”

“Tell her Kara, no matter what happens, you have to tell her.”

“She will just hate me more.”

“But would you be able to live with yourself if something happens and she doesn’t know.”

“I don’t know.”, Kara whispered. She leaned closer to Lena, still holding her hand, “Lee, I don’t know if you can hear me, I don’t know that you would even care, but…I love you Lena Kieran Luthor”

Lena’s hand gripped tighter for just a moment, then relaxed.


End file.
